Have It Your Way
by ForeverLoveAlways
Summary: Oliver and Felicity get into a fight. Both are determined not to give in and apologize to the other. Who gives in?


**Hey guys! So this is another humorous one-shot since I got such a nice response to my other one, Pink Lipstick. So hopefully you like this one and as usual read and enjoy :)**

* * *

"You're being unreasonable! It's not like I haven't done this before," Felicity pointed out, trying to coax him into agreeing. But trying to reason with Oliver was like talking to a brick wall.

"No," he ground out with finality, his voice laced with anger.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Oliver-"

"Felicity." He leveled her with a hard look. "I said no." His voice held no room for argument.

It angered her to no end. Who gave him the right to make her choices? It was her life, her choice, which she had pointed out but he wouldn't listen. He ignored that very valid argument ever since the whole fiasco with Slade and now he refused to let her go out on the field. She suspected it also had to do with the fact that they had gotten together months later, which turned Oliver from protective friend to overprotective boyfriend.

But two could play at this game. If he wanted to be stubborn, she could too.

"Fine. Have it your way," she said calmly, walking past him and seating herself in the chair.

* * *

Crap.

Oliver ran his hands over his face. This was bad. This was _really_ bad. He pissed Felicity off and now she was going to make him pay. And Felicity wasn't your typical woman either, who would yell and scream and give the silent treatment. No, she gave her own painful version of it. She wouldn't talk unless they were on a mission or she was spoken to. And now since they got together, he knew better than to try and kiss her.

So really, she was there, but not really there.

He knew he should just end this right now and let her come with him tonight but his pride wouldn't let him. Maybe she would forget, maybe after the mission, she would just let it go.

* * *

Oliver walked down the steps of the lair, dressed as the Arrow. The mission had gone without a hitch and the city seemed to be relatively crime free. Now only if he could get his relationship to be smooth again.

His eyes landed on Felicity, who was packing up her things and looked like she was heading out for the night. So she hadn't forgotten about their little disagreement. Usually she would wait for him and they would head out together, mostly to her place since he didn't really have the mansion to go to.

Now it seemed like he would be spending the night here. Alone, if he didn't make this right.

"Felicity." She turned to look at him. "Where you going?"

"Home," she replied simply, grabbing her keys. Her expression was so calm that it angered him. Why couldn't she react like a normal woman? Why couldn't she just be normally angry? Fine, if she was going to pretend like nothing was wrong, then he would too.

"Alright, hold on. Just let me change out of this," gesturing at his attire "and I'll join you." He started pulling the leather off, changing into his sweats and hoodie.

But Felicity had other plans. She had already started walking up the steps. "No, no. That's fine. It's not like I'm in danger in my own house, so I don't need you to protect me," she explained nonchalantly, opening the door and shutting it firmly behind her, leaving Oliver standing and staring.

He hurried after her, seeing her making her way to her car. "Felicity." She turned around, leaning against her car, arms crossed against her chest.

"Hmm?"

He gave her a flustered look, exhaling loudly through his nose. Her face was turned up expectantly, and he knew what she wanted to hear. Except he couldn't get the words to come out, which probably had to do with the fact that he was too goddamn proud.

"Nothing. Good night," he said, walking past her. He turned to look back at her and cracked a smile. Her expression was taken aback, eyes slightly wide, lips parted. Her lips. He inwardly groaned. His resolve weakened and he felt the overwhelming urge to run back and sweep her into his arms.

He headed down back into the lair towards his makeshift bed, which wasn't nearly as comfortable as the one he'd become accustomed to at Felicity's. And the fact that it didn't have her warm, soft body in it that he could snuggle into.

Tugging off his hoodie, he laid down, trying to get comfortable which proved to be a challenge. He tossed and turned, trying to give into the exhaustion of the day but somehow it kept escaping him.

This was ridiculous. He spent five years sleeping alone on the solid ground, surely he could survive one night without his beautiful blonde partner. But one thought kept nagging him: if he just apologized, he could have her in his arms tonight. Trying to ignore it, he closed his eyes again, attempting to shut off his thoughts.

After another sleepless hour had passed, he sat up, throwing the blanket off him. Screw his pride. Finding his hoodie on the ground, he pulled it and headed out towards the one place he knew he would be able to get any sleep.

Reaching her house, he scaled the wall towards her bedroom window, praying she hadn't locked it. He let out a relieved breath when he found she hadn't and he quietly pushed it up, soundlessly letting himself in.

His eyes landed on her body in the bed, which appeared to be sound asleep. He chucked off his shoes and hoodie and gently eased the covers back, getting in. He instantly felt her warmth and he hesitantly reached out and laid a hand on her waist, thanking the lords when she stayed asleep. He could deal with her anger tomorrow.

Moving closer to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back into his chest. He pressed his face against her neck and sighed contentedly, closing his eyes.

"Oliver?" He froze. He felt her turn around in his arms. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find her gazing at him questioningly.

When he didn't respond, he saw her lips tug upwards. "I'm waiting," she informed him, amused.

He pulled back, sitting up against the headboard, playing with a pillow. "I'm sorry." His eyes were fixed on the pillow.

"Were you apologizing to me or were you talking to the pillow?" she asked, smiling.

He chuckled at the memory. "I wasn't being a controlling dick to my pillow," he said softly.

She pushed herself up, laying her head on his shoulder. "Look, Oliver-"

"No. I'm sorry. I was being overprotective. Again," he chuckled, "but it's only because I don't want to see you getting hurt." He turned his head to look down at her face, cupping her cheek with one palm. "And if something happened to you, I would never forgive myself." He leaned his forehead against hers.

She tilted her head, softly grazing her lips against his. "You just have to trust me to handle myself." His eyes slipped shut as she pressed her lips against his firmly.

He deepened the kiss, tongue sweeping her mouth. Dropping his hands to her waist, he flipped her over, pulling her underneath him without breaking the kiss. He reveled in the sensation before he pulled back, gazing at her.

Suddenly the cold wind blew in from the window he left ajar. He got up to close it when a thought occurred to him. "Hey, why was your window open? I told you to always keep it closed."

She smirked at him. "Somehow I knew I should be expecting someone," she said knowingly.

"And what if I hadn't? What if I didn't apologize?" he asked, smiling, settling back under the covers. He pulled her against him.

"They always come back."

* * *

**As usual, please please leave a review, even one word to let me know if you like it or not. It means the world to me. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
